the day i never left the alley
by thundersgowild
Summary: England goes to get fruit for netherlands but before he even makes it to the market he ends up getting captured, will he be left there to be tortured non-stop? or will he get rescued by somebody unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the side walk for my friend Lars who said he wanted some fruit from the street market. Because he was making a fruit salad and didn't have enough of one particular fruit, kiwi, horrible fruit those are. Anyway, I normally wouldn't do something like this for him, I would usually tell him to get the fruit himself, but I felt generous today. I turned the corner and walked down the alley, which was a short cut of sorts, periodically I would look behind myself in case I was being followed, but thankfully I wasn't. But just before I reached the end of the alley someone had called my name, I turned to look who it was and my face went pale.  
-

hello~ this is my first fanfic so please forgive me if there are any terrible mistakes in punctation and spelling XD yes i know it's short but im hoping if this one gets good reveiws i'll be able to post more! since i have quite a bit more to post XD review please! thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

It was someone I knew, that much I could tell. But the man's face was shrouded in darkness and all I could see were the color of his boots, which were red by the way. "What do you want?" I didn't get a reply. "Hello?"I still got no reply. I shrugged and continued walking, ignoring the feeling I knew him somehow. As I walked I swear I heard footsteps following me everywhere I went. Again I chose to ignore it. But then I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. The sound touch made me jump. I quickly turn to look at the person who touched me, but no one was there…again. So once more I continued to walk until I felt something hard hit the back of my head throwing me off balance. I threw random punches in every direction. I hit something, hard, I heard a grunt. "You British bastard…" the perpetrator grabbed me by the throat and lifted me high off the ground. I struggled and kicked at him. All he did in retaliation to that was squeeze a bit harder. I could feel my airway starting to close from the man's gradually increasing squeezing. I coughed and sputtered as I tried to breathe correctly, but right about then he planted a hard blow to my stomach, I coughed harder and he squeezed harder, I was starting to see little black dots as I was getting closer to passing out. As I started to fade I felt his hand leave my throat, I took deep breaths and coughed a bit but I was so out of it already that it was too late for me not to pass out, which I did.

I woke up after who knows how long, tied in a chair and topless. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around once they were adjusted to the light swinging on the ceiling above me. "I see you're awake." I looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one in the room with me. At this point I started struggling against my bindings. "Don't struggle Arthur. Yes England I know your human name and I know you're a country." I blinked in shock. I didn't know what to say. This stranger was telling me that he knew exactly who I was, and that was very unnerving. "What do you want with me?!" I demanded. "I want you freaks just to die! Or even better not even exist! And since I can have any….I'll torture you until you go insane…..that or you can tell me the other countries weaknesses." He said with a tone that made me want to vomit. "I will not tell you! Even if I did know." I said truthfully, I didn't know their weaknesses but I wouldn't tell him even if I did! "too bad…then let's start out rough shall we?" he says walking out of the darkness and into the light, but sadly for me he is wearing a ski mask so I can't see his face. He walked up to me and grabbed the back of neck tight enough that he could easily snap it if I moved. The man started to untie me. "oh boy~ we're going to have some fun~" the way he said that as if what he's going to do will be fun sent shivers down my spine. As he finished untying me from the chair he drug me into the middle of the floor, then he tied my hands behind my back. "What're you going to do to me?!" he didn't reply for awhile. "Just wait you'll see." I hear the unzipping of pants and the removal of underwear. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME!" I struggle hard against the rope as my shout falls on deaf ears. The man rips my pants off and removes my underwear also. I feel a sharp pain hit the back of my head and black out.


End file.
